


Stories of the Multiverse

by dakota_lana



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'm sorry mom, warnings are to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakota_lana/pseuds/dakota_lana
Summary: A place to dump my one shots and story premises I don't plan to turn into actual stories.





	Stories of the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fanfiction scene and AO3 so I hope this will go well! Character: https://lizards-and-co.tumblr.com/character

Ringing echoed in Alyssa Diaz's room, waking her up from a half asleep daze. Her hand swept from under the blankets to her nightstand where her phone was charging and brought it closer, reading the name of the caller. Her brows furrowed upon reading the name. Jackie? The two haven't spoken much more than a few words to each other ever since she dated Marco, and nothing when he left for Mewni. The girl hit the green button to accept the call and held the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Alyssa, are you awake?" Jackie asked before Alyssa could speak, sounding wide awake despite it being some two in the morning. "Sorry for calling so early, but I really, really need your help."  
"Yeah. What's wrong?" Alyssa answered with a voice laced with concern, rubbing her eyes a little bit as she leaned up.  
"It's my mother," Jackie started, her voice starting to waver. "I can't handle things with her. She- I- I just can't live here anymore with her. I know it's really sudden and we've barely talked before, but please." The girl was pleading at the end of it. There was a pause between the two as Alyssa contemplated how to answer, but only for a few seconds. They might not have talked too much to each other, but it was clear that Jackie had been in desperate need of some help. Alyssa couldn't say no to her, especially when she sounded like she was just on the verge of tears.  
"Of course. Just give me twenty minutes." The brunette got up from her bed for what felt like the first time in forever, holding the phone between the side of her face and her shoulder. "My parents won't mind, they're willing to take in anybody. There's Marco's room, or there's an air mattress if you'd prefer that."  
"I'll take anything. I don't know how long I'll stay, I could only bring a few things with me. Are you sure-"  
"Don't worry, Jackie. It's fine."  
"Oh man. Thank you so much for this."  
"No problem." Alyssa had slipped on her shoes and had grabbed the car keys, now slipping out of the front door. She used her free hand to zip her coat up as she unlocked and opened the car door. "I'm getting in the car now. There shouldn't be much traffic this early."  
"Alright. See you then." 

 

Jackie couldn't help but keep checking her phone every minute, running her hands up and down her arms to try and stay warm. Twenty minutes felt a lot longer at two in the morning when she was freezing. All she had was her backpack with a few changes of clothes and a few other things before she stormed out, her mother wallowing in her anger as her daughter left. She was starting to loose hope despite the other girl's reassurance until she saw a red car pulling into the parking lot of the motel, not bothering to actually park and just stopping in front of her. The Diaz girl was in the front seat, unlocking the door and motioning for her to get into the car. Her brown hair was hastily tied into a ponytail and, despite her driving being well, looked nothing short of exhausted. Jackie went around the front of the car to the passenger seat, stepping inside and enjoying the warmth of the car.  
"I didn't know you could drive," Jackie said, closing the door as Alyssa locked the doors and started to go back onto the road.  
"I got my permit last year. Nobody's really out anyway," she stated blankly as they started down the road. "You can listen whatever you want, I don't mind anything." In the corner of her eye she could see the other teenager mess with the radio for a bit before choosing a pop song station, barely able to make out the lyrics as she leaned back. A good while passed in silence with Jackie half asleep in the passenger seat before Alyssa broke the silence. "Why did you leave? You didn't go into much detail."  
A hefty sigh came from the blonde, and Alyssa thought she made a mistake asking her for more details. A split second before she would've apologized Jackie started to explain.  
"My mother. When I was around eight my dad left my mom, and my necklace was the last thing he gave to me," Jackie said, sounding like she had been confessing to a therapist. "My mom blames me for him leaving. When she wasn't passed out on the couch, we would always get in screaming matches about something I did, or something that happened to her. Tonight I really don't know who got sick of it, but now I can't live with her, my own mother!" Her voice went higher as she went on, and she seemed to realize this as well. Another sigh came from her. "Sorry."  
"Oh." That was all Alyssa could say. She had no clue that this was the kind of stuff Jackie went through. She didn't know how to react to this without making her feel worse. "Well...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
Jackie stayed silent after that, turning up the music a little bit. She clearly didn't want to talk about it. The rest of the trip was in silence, and before either of them knew it she was pulling into the Diaz house's driveway. The doors were unlocked and the two stepped out of the car, Alyssa reaching in her pocket for the keys.  
"You won't have to worry about my parents waking up. They're deep sleepers," Alyssa said as she opened the door, letting Jackie in the house and turning on the light. "Marco's bedroom is upstairs." She reached out for Jackie's hand, knowing it was a bit of a shock and led her up the stairs and to Marco's room. Photos were hung up on the wall on the stairs, which Jackie inspected one by one as best she could. Most were family photographs with Star in the later ones. Despite the smiles on each of the family member's faces, Jackie had a feeling there was something a bit off with Alyssa's. She never got the chance to look at the too closely before she was at the top of the stairs, in front of Marco's room.  
"I can stay in here," Jackie answered, looking in as Alyssa opened the door. It was clearly cleaned ever since Marco left, even if it all looked rather bare without his many possessions and such on the desk and shelves. She stepped inside and sat down on the bed, Alyssa following shortly after. "It's really empty..."  
"I know. You can add your own stuff, if you want," Alyssa replied, rubbing at her eyes once more. Now Jackie could tell just how tired the brunette was. How did she not notice before? Jackie stared over at the other girls, concern etched in her features before she suddenly reached out and hugged the other girl, wrapping her arms around her. Alyssa was clearly surprised by this, going rigid once she did.  
"Alyssa, I really mean it. Thanks a lot for all of this," Jackie whispered, leaning into her with a tight grip on the brunette. It took a couple of seconds for Alyssa to return the action, her own arms wrapping around Jackie's frame. She only stayed like that for a second or two before she pulled away, a comforting smile on her face. This time, Jackie could tell the smile wasn't forced.  
"It's no problem, Jackie. I'm sure you want some sleep..." An awkward laugh came from Alyssa as she stood, backing out of the room and turning her head to Jackie. "Goodnight."  
"...goodnight, Alyssa."


End file.
